Love and Romancia
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: AmeIta. Feliciano snuck out of the World Summit for this, he'd surely get a talking to by Germany about that but hey... love is love. America x Italy.


**Because I love America x Italy I wrote this little tidbit :) please review at the end.**

**Enjoy your read!**

* * *

><p>"Vee~ Al will certainly love this!" Feli said to himself as he gleefully finished his cooking. He couldn't wait until Alfred came back!<p>

World meetings were so boring so Feliciano just walked out on this one. Germany would sure be mad and the Pope would spank him with the paddle again, but Feli smiled and just fucked everything.

"He should be back any minute now..." Feli wondered happily. When Alfred returns he and Feli could eat until their hearts were stuffed. Quite literally. Feli had cooked mozzarelline fritte, Nervetti, and more of his best quality Italian dishes.

Minutes passed and Feli resorted to watching a French drama on TV to wait.

"... Any minute now."

An hour passed and Feli moved all the lamps in the room to the table, to keep his freshly prepared meals hot.

When two hours passed, Feli stripped off his clothes and fell asleep on the bed.

It was only 6 in the afternoon but when Feli jumped awake to the sharp sound of a slammed door, it was 9 at night.

"Hm? What?"

Feli heard Alfred's voice and raced to greet him. "Ciao Alfie! Where have you been all this time? I cooked a special lunch for the two of us, well I guess it's dinner now. But it's still good!"

Alfred looked absolutely shocked at Feli. "Dude, my bad that I'm late. My boss wanted me to talk over at Britain's for a little while, business stuff you know."

Feli just smiled joyfully. "It's fine! Let's chow down now!" He practically pranced to the table lit up with extravagant delights and lamps and sat down in his chair. "I've been waiting for you to return!"

Al leaned his briefcase against the wall and grinned goofily at Feli. "You totally snuck out of the meeting-"

"Was Germany angry?"

"I'd say livid!" Alfred burst into laughter when he remembered Germany's red, high blood pressured face. He learned six new curse words in German now.

Alfred shucked off his bomber jacket and asked, "So, what did you cook for us this time?"

"Gusto Italiano e orgoglio! Only the finest for tonight!"

"You sound like France, bro," Alfred snickered.

"Ve~ big brother France," Feli swooned. "Hey, you're distracting me!"

Al snickered while unbuckling his belt. "Heh, sorry Feli, go on."

Feliciano eyed his food with passion and continued, "Mozzarelline fritte, Nervetti, Boreto, Pesto, Tortano! Pizza romana, Elichi, Gnocchi di semolina, and Alfie your clotes are gone!"

The American grinned happily and took his seat next to his boyfriend. "Well so are yours."

Feli looked down and indeed, he was stark naked. A heated blush exploded on Alfred's cheeks as he mumbled, "I can never forget how beautiful you are."

With every possibility, Feliciano's grin grew increasingly wider, bursting with joy. "Veee~ Thank you, Alfie ~" He brought his lips to Alfred's and kissed him promptly. Al quickly responded and leaned into the kiss, his hand traveling up and tangling into Feli's hair.

Groaning, Feliciano thrusters his tongue into Al's warm cavern. Alfred moaned into the contact as his tongue began exploring Feli's mouth. He nipped at his bottom lip while running his hand down and grasping firmly onto Feliciano's curl.

The Italian gasped and whined, moaning but sucking and biting furiously passionately into the kiss. Alfred smiled for a brief moment and began tugging on the curl, gently but tightly.

"Ah... Ah~ no fair~ A-Alfred..." Feli gasped through his heated passion.

Alfred smirked. "All's fair in love and war." Abruptly, he stopped pulling on the curl and pulled away. "So, let's chow down on this food!"

Feli was left flabbergasted in his seat, semi-aroused and obviously frustrated. "How can you eat now? After that!"

"How can you not?" Alfred retorted already chewing on a meatball. "This is delicious!"

"Bedroom." Feli demanded.

"Food."

"Bedroom."

"The food will be all cold and stuff by the time we're done..." Alfred whined.

"You think I care about that now?" Feliciano almost screamed. Alfred couldn't help but laugh loudly, he rarely got to see Feli so sexually frustrated. Oh he had to have more fun with this.

"Okay Feli, we'll go to the bedroom." Italy's face lit up happily. Al's choked down a chuckle and continued, "But we're ordering Pizza Hut afterwards~"

Feliciano's smile crumbled dramatically. He looked absolutely horrified now and shouted, "Il mio Dio! No!"

"Totally! I want the meat lovers pizza, a large! With... cheese stuffed crust!"

"Blasphemy!" Feli spat, crying. "Cheese inside of the crust... then you put bacon on my pizzas!"

"It taste soooo good~" Al was practically drooling imagining the pizza steaming hot in his hands. He glanced at Italy to find him talking in high speed italian frantically and on the verge of tears. Alfred grinned and hugged his boyfriend gently. "I'm joking, dude. I know how you feel about my pizzas." _Okay, maybe just one more tease_. "Even though Papa John's pizza now consist of chocolate filled crust~"

Italy almost fainted. Alfred laughed while holding up his boyfriend.

"Hm, maybe that was too much for him..." Alfred wondered as he carried the Italian into the bedroom and laid him in the bed. "You okay, brau?"

Feliciano suddenly smirked and giggled, "Bed."

America blinked a couple of times before shouting, "You tricked me!"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Italy retorted, mumbling about, with an occasional shiver, strawberry topped pizzas. Suddenly Alfred pounced on Italy and laughed, "I'm topping!"

Feli rolled his eyes. "No way! You're going to be at the bottom!"

"Top!"

"Bottom!"

"Top!"

"Bottom!"

"Top!"

"Bottom!"

"Iloveyou!"

Feliciano opened his eyes and as impossible as it seems, his grin grew bigger. He pulled Alfred down on him and whispered in his ear, "Ti amo, Alfred."

With a smile, Alfred leaned all of himself into Feliciano and held him close with his arms. The rest of their night was filled with love and at the end when they finally got to eat, they toasted to each and their love.


End file.
